Champion Romulus: The Attack Wolf of Nazarick
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: Momonga was saddened as no member of Ainz Ooal Gown came online or stayed until the automatic logout. However, his sadness turned to happiness when he had received a message from brother, Suzuki Senshi better known as Romulus. Now the two are in the New World, with nothing but themselves and the beings of Nazarick.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this chapter is going to be slow, it's just me setting up my OC's personality and the relationship between Suzuki Satoru/Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown and my OC Suzuki Senshi/Romulus. So if it accomplishes that I'm happy, if not...Then I don't know I'll just try and fix it somehow.**

* * *

"Haahh." The Guild Leader of the group known as Ainz Ooal Gown sighed, sadness reaching from his heart and filling the room with its sound.

If you're unsure who this is, I'll explain. In the world there is this DMMO-RPG, an acronym for Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, this game is Yggdrasil. A video game based on Norse Mythology with countless different races split into three categories: Human, Demi-Human and Heteromorphic. So races like humans, elves, dwarves etc would fit into the 'Human' category; Centaurs, Giants, Goblins etc would be in the Demi-Human category and the rest like: Golems, Birdmen and Undead would be in this one.

The Speaker is an Undead, a skeleton to be exact. This wasn't just a normal Skeletal Undead however. In Yggdrasil, there are Racial Abilities that strengthen that help a player's stats, increasing their attack or MP (Magic Points). Also Job Classes are implemented, giving players more abilities and status effects. The jobs are also split into three categories: basic Jobs can be levelled up to 15, intermediate jobs max out at 10, while rare jobs can only be level 5; with some rare jobs only being available when certain conditions like a combination of the right job classes and racial abilities.

The Speaker is a high levelled Overlord, reaching the maximum level that a player can. Level 100. Wearing a elaborate, jet black robe that was edged in purple and gold, with large shoulder guards that appeared similar to bone, with large ruby orbs near his avatar's head. In the middle of the robe is a parting, allowing his character's ribs to be seen, as well as a glowing red orb just under his ribs but above his hips.

This is Momonga, real-life nme being Suzuki Satoru. Voted leader of the guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown, one of the most famous groups in Yggdrasil for its Heteromorphic only players.

Currently, Momonga is sitting inside a stone, circular room with torches at different points on the wall, lighting up the room completely. The table that Momonga continued to stare at was gigantic, circular and made of expensive black stone with forty one chairs stationed around it.

He was just talking to one of the other guild members, HeroHero. An Elder Black Ooe that was just that, a slime that was made of oozing black substance that never stayed the same shape. HeroHero had quit Yggdrasil two years ago but had come online just for today, only for him to immediately say hello and goodbye in the span of five minutes.

Momonga didn't move his eyes from the seat Herohero had occupied until just now, and then turned to look at the other thirty nine seats. Those were the places where his old friends had once sat. After looking around the table, Momonga returned his eyes to Herohero's chair.

"Let's meet up again somewhere… huh." Momonga quietly spoke to himself.

' _Let's meet up again somewhere.'_

' _See you again.'_

He had heard these words several times before, but they had never come true.

Nobody had ever returned to YGGDRASIL.

"When and where will we meet again—" Momonga's shoulders shook violently, and the words he could no longer hold back exploded forth:

"—Are you kidding me!?" He screamed in emotional anguish as his clenched fist smacked against the table. The game registered it as an attack and so a large [0] in red appeared before his sight.

"This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick that we built together! How could you abandon it just like that!?" After he freed those words from his heart, the feeling of anguish was quickly replaced with guilt

"No, that's not right. They didn't abandon it lightly; they simply made the choice between reality and fantasy. It couldn't be helped. Nobody would betray the guild. Everyone who made that decision must have found it painful."

As soon as he finished that sentence, a **[Message]** from the game appeared in front of him.

 **[Someone from your Friends' List online]**

 **[Romulus is online]**

 **[Romulus has left a message for you]**

Momonga shot up in his seat, his avatar's back was straight and if the faces of the characters' could be moved, and had chosen a race with skin, his face would be one of happiness. Without thinking, the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown went to his Mail and clicked on the message.

 _[Hey, big brother, how have you been? Good I hope. I know that this is the game that we spend so much time together on. So I want to spend these last few game moments with you. Do you want to send me an invite into Nazarick?]_

In the real world, the prone body of Suzuki Satoru grew a large smile.

Momonga quickly went to his Friend's List and clicked on the name Romulus, another screen with different options like **[Remove from Friend's List]** , **[Report for Abuse]** and **[Invite to...]**. He clicked on the last option, and another screen appeared with two options: **[Invite to join Guild]** or **[Invite to visit Guild]**. Again, Momonga clicked on the latter option.

 **[Where would you like this player to spawn? Please input area where you want them to be teleported?]**

A large search bar appeared in front of him alongside a red holographic keyboard. Momonga typed quickly but made sure that he didn't accidentally misspell anything.

 _[Nazarick Round Table Room]_

 **[Your invite has been sent]**

…

 **[Romulus has accepted]**

A flash of blue and white appears in front of the doors of the room. The flash ended to show a large figure that measured 207.264 centimeters in height, with the avatar body being best described as a wall of muscle, more akin to a powerlifter but had clear toned muscles. The avatar looked like a normal, thirty something man in appearance, with caucasian skin, midnight black, unkempt hair that reached his shoulders; with a full beard that reached the top of his chest and was the same colour as his hair. Finally his eyes were a deep, dark brown with a black slit, hinting at his avatar's true form. A Werewolf. Or more accurately, a True Lycan.

Romulus' armour is simply called **[Protection of the Wolf God]**. Black armour covers his arms: pauldrons, shaped like a snarling wolf with golden eyes and teeth; rerebraces, couters that have a spike on the elbow; finally he wears metal bracers, on both arms, that have an image of Skoll and Hati chasing the sun and moon on the outside of the bracers, leaving his hands bare. In the openings of the armour, there's parts of dark brown fur visible to the eye. Each piece of armour have two golden runes on them, a Berkanan and a Mannaz rune. Berkanan meaning fertility, growth, sustenance, and Mannaz meaning augmentation, support.

Across his torso there wasn't much, only a thick, black leather strap around his torso which connect to the pauldrons, with dark brown fur that covers the right side of his chest, the entirety of his mid to upper back, before connecting to the leather strap again.

On his lower body, he wears all black again: breeches; leather boots; over that, cuisse on both legs; poleyns with a spike on the knee; greaves with fur again mixed in between the armour. Like the armour above, the cuisses and poleyns have the Berkanan and the Mannaz runes on them. Around his waist, Romulus has a dark brown fur lined loincloth that reaches his knees.

"Hello? Big brother?" Without noticing, Romulus had walked over to him and waved his hand in front of the skeleton, bringing back Momonga's attention.

"I'm back!" Momonga yelped out. He stood and hugged his younger brother, Suzuki Senshi.

Like Senshi said earlier, the two had been estranged due to him finding a job overseas, leading to the two of them being out of contact for a few years but was they were able to connect again when they found Yggdrasil. This was a month after Ainz Ooal Gown had taken The Great Tomb of Nazarick, there was a massive rumour going round the game that there was a large party of PK's hunting a particular Heteromorphic player. Touch Me having the motto of 'Saving someone in trouble is common sense!' decided to help this player without thinking, gathering Momonga, Ulbert Alain Odle and Warrior Takemikazuchi along with him for the 'quest', but that's a story for another time.

Senshi chuckle fills the room, a smiling emoticon appears next to his head as his arms locked around the smaller Momonga.

"Of course I would be here. This was practically your life for twelve years." Senshi emoticon was still there and the two finally parted. The human looking character turns his head around before stopping a niche in the wall, where an elaborate magical staff was floating.

Seven serpents twirled around the long handle of the staff before stopping at the top where all of the serpents' head were facing outwards, and had different coloured jewels inside their mouths. This was the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, a symbol of the guild's blood, sweat and tears. Even spending time away from their real life responsibilities to help build the item that almost rivaled a World Item, items that can affect the mechanics of the game but didn't have the same data capacity.

"If this is the last day of the game. I think you should hold it, Guild Master." Senshi advised his older brother.

"Are you sure? No, you're right. I think the others wouldn't mind on the last day." Satoru walked over and picked up the staff, with Senshi noticing his brother's stats increasing.

Satoru turned and gave a smiling emoticon. "Let's go Senshi. I'll show you the Throne Room of Nazarick."

The two walked out of the room and through a hallway, with large wooden doors on either side of the hall, the walls and the ceiling made of alabaster with exquisite crystal chandeliers at intervals. Mixed with the polished stone floor, giving off the illusion of stars twinkling.

Senshi moved his head towards his brother.

"Are you alright big brother?" His voice brimming with concern.

Said brother turns, not really surprised that Senshi could 'sense' his emotions rising. He could just tell when someone was feeling sad or angry.

"It's fine Senshi. Just keep thinking about everyone unable to come online." Satoru's answer was almost false.

"Well, you know I'm here for you." Another smiling emoticon appeared from Senshi's head.

"...Thank you."

The two then found themselves walking down a massive staircase that could fit ten people with their arms outstretched.

"Jeez, how many stairs does a tomb need?!" Senshi complains with a deadpan face emote.

"...All of them."

The youngest brother simply turned, a deadpan emoticon appearing.

Satoru laughed, a genuine one that was able to brighten his heart. "...Thank you." You could hear the smile that is on his real face.

Eventually the two were able the tenth floor of Nazarick with a large gathering of Nazarick's created NPCs.

Momonga walked over to an man that appeared to be in his sixties, with a wrinkled face and grey hair and distinguished beard. The NPC had a butler's suit and stood in a way that was ready to give an order. Momonga opened a window that showed the stats and information of the butler.

Senshi looked over his brother's shoulder to stare at the window before asking "Sebas Tian, heh. Cool name, who made him?"

"Touch Me-"

"Now that's a dumb name."

"-created him." Satoru finished despite the interruption. He then opened the windows of the other NPCs, which were all maids.

"I have a question. Why are they all dressed as maids?" Senshi asked.

"I think it was Whitebrim that influenced the designs, I think his motto was 'Maid uniforms are justice!' or something like that."

Senshi sighed and facepalmed, a large **[0]** appeared in his HUD. "You have the weirdest guild members. Anyway, what are they called?"

Satoru then went to each maid, called a Pleiades. In total there were six in front of the two brothers.

The Vice-Captain of the Pleiades was Yuri Alpha, a Dullahan. She had black hair and wore it in a bun alongside with a blue necklace. Her outfit is a maid uniform with some armour on her shoulder and thighs, and she had spiked gauntlets equipped, with glasses across her face.

Lupusregina Beta was a light olive skinned woman with a thin but graceful body. She wore a maid's uniform with short sleeves and a long slit on the left side, showing off thigh high, white stockings. She has red hair that are tied into two long braids to finish the look. Senshi couldn't help but take a look at her race.

"A Werewolf? I guess her racial levels weren't created higher." The youngest brother noted and couldn't help but compare to his own racial level. He started off as a Werewolf but levelled that up to fifteen and chose True Lycan as his next racial class. As a Werewolf at the start, he had the ability to transform into a massive humanoid wolf, but that only happened at a full moon which was just once a month in real time. On top of that, the transformation had a time limit of thirty minutes. True Lycan gave him the ability to change into a Lycan, a better version of a Werewolf that was taller, more muscular in appearance and abilities alongside numerous stats increasing. It also allowed him to change anytime he wanted and increased the time limit to one hour.

"Well they were only used as a distraction if any invading players reached this far." Satoru informed his brother before continuing.

Unlike Yuri Alpha, Narberal Gamma wore an armour over her maid outfit, as a character she was beautiful with her dark hair that flowed down to it reached past her shoulders and stopped at the shoulder blades. Apparently she was a low level Doppelganger, but just like Lupusregina Beta, her racial skills weren't anything to be taken seriously. However she was a very powerful battle mage, using offensive spells than defensive.

CZ2128 Delta, was short compared to the other listed Pleiades, and was an Automaton with long red-gold hair. A patch over her left eye, leaving only her emerald coloured right eye and its target mark as part of the pupil. Her attire wasn't that different from Yuri Alpha except she had accessories with twenty first military camouflage patterns: a scarf, stockings and gloves.

Solution Epsilon was beautiful with flowing golden hair and dressed in garments similar to a twenty first century french maid except the mini-skirt was practically non-existent; there was also a slit down the right, showing more of her body. Covering her legs were these armoured leggings that reached her mid-thigh, standing at a height of 170 centimeters with a body that was made for seduction. The form she was given would fool anyone that she wasn't a Slime.

Finally there was Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was the last maid in the line and was an Arachnoid, a Spider-Human that was wearing something more Japanese in style than the other Pleiades.

Looking at her stats, Senshi nodded to himself. "She's a good support role. I must admit that your guild made good NPC's." He commented.

Satoru and walked forwards before stopping, he turned back towards the Pleiades. "They should come to the throne room with us. At least we should roleplay as a Guild for fun as the last day. Follow me!"

The group walked through the halls with the two players making conversation.

"So...how's your job going along?" Senshi asked.

"Haahhh…" Satoru sighed. "The higher ups are complaining about 'not enough work being completed' so their demanding more hours from the workers. How's your job?"

"Not much better. Making sure that hundreds of networks don't suddenly crash isn't one of the easiest jobs in the world, I'm just thankful for having eidetic memory." Suzuki Senshi was a network technician in the real world, making sure the companies connection to the internet or any online transactions were fixed and ready all the time. Which was exhausting in of itself but he got by and eventually found Yggdrasil. As they say 'the rest is history'.

The group then found themselves inside a gigantic hemispherical, dome-shaped hall, around the dome was seventy two niches that held statues in sixty seven of them with them having a demonic appearance.

"Well that's ominous!" Senshi couldn't help but comment. Beside him, his brother scoffed in amusement.

Walking past the statues, the group reached an awe-inspiring set of double doors, one half having a majestic goddess carved into it, while the right side resembled a corrupting demon.

Senshi looked at his brother's standing avatar, muttering under his breath.

"Ulbert-san…was it because of chuunibyou…"

A sweatdrop emoticon appeared next to Senshi avatar's head.

"Will these two statues attack?" Satoru muttered.

Senshi shook his head and pushed open the doors, with them hitting the walls with a loud bang. Senshi turned and stared at his brother's avatar.

"...Are you coming?"

Satoru sighed at his brother's actions before following him into the Throne Room of Nazarick. It was a large room that could fit a hundred people in and there could still be room for a hundred more.

The two walked in silence through the room until they reached the throne itself, standing to the left of it was a female figure. She was taller than average with a body that any women would kill for. A snow white dress, with a golden spider-like accessory that started around her neck and ended at her breasts. Finishing the outfit were the white silk gloves that started at her fingers and ended at her biceps. One thing that was noticeable were the curved white horns, the yellow pupils and the black-feathered wings that sprouted from her waist. Showing that she wasn't human.

"Who's this?" Senshi asked his brother.

"...This is Albedo. One of Tabula's NPCs." Satoru informed. "Overseer of the Floor Guardians. Basically, in terms of hierarchy, she's above the other NPCs but below the guild members though…" Satoru stopped as he recognised the item that Albedo was holding in her hands.

It was a world item. Forty five centimeters long with an orb floating at the end of its wand like shape.

Satoru just left it however, the game was about to end so in his mind, so it didn't matter.

"Stand by." Satoru ordered, the NPC's behind the two brothers stopped on the spot, as the two of them ascended the stairs. Satoru turned at sat on the throne while Senshi stood to his right, standing next to his sitting brother.

Satoru stared at Albedo and opened up a menu. "I wonder what backstory she was designed with?"

However he immediately felt like hitting his avatar in the head as he stared at the army of text that greeted him. To the side, Senshi commented.

"You have...uh...dedicated friends?" He tried to seem like he was complimenting but couldn't.

Satoru scrolled through the text before it ended on one sentence that the two just couldn't help but stare at.

' _She is also a slut'.'_

"Eh?"

"Never mind you have _weird_ friends brother."

Satoru's avatar facepalmed. "Umu," The skeleton face lifted up to stare at the text. "Should I change it?"

Senshi 'hummed'.

"It's your choice." Senshi told him, Satoru turned his avatar's head. "In the long run, I don't think Tabula would mind. Just change it back if there is a Yggdrasil 2 and we can import our data."

Satoru nodded at his brother's words and moved his staff forwards the text. The words 'Administrator' under the text appeared.

A keyboard appeared under it and Satoru deleted the 'Slut' line. Thinking on what to put, Satoru typed.

' _She loves Momonga.'_

"...Really?" Senshi couldn't help but think that his brother might need help. "I know you're lonely but come on."

Satoru covered his face with his hand. "I know." He cried in embarrassment.

"Actually thinking about it, I wonder if Tabula might kill you IRL." Senshi teased made a thinking pose, though with the avatar's emotionless face it looked freaky.

Turning to glare at his younger brother, Satoru though for a minute before a devilish smile emoticon appeared next to his head.

Senshi noticed this, "Um, big brother. What are you thinking?" A shiver went down Senshi's real-life spine.

Satoru simply turned towards the Pleiades, the devil smile emoticon still next to his head.

"Big brother?" A feeling of uncertainty filled Senshi's body.

Satoru closed Albedo's backstory and proceeded to open six other tabs, and typed quickly into each of them.

' _She is in love with Romulus.'_

And he saw the NPC that his big brother was changing.

Lupusregina Beta

One of the The Pleiades.

"...Big brother?" Senshi whispered. His head moved slowly and robotically like on an axis, towards Satoru's avatar.

Now Satoru had a shiver go down his spine. "...Y-Yes little brother?" He slowly turned his head only to see the edge of an axe heading for him.

However before, the axe could strike Satoru, a large green barrier materialized. The axe struck the barrier and the axe was bounced off. The effects of friendly fire was still on due to the two of them being on each other's 'Friends' List'.

The axe was a divine-class weapon that was granted to him after taking part in an World Event, where the winner would receive a Divine-Class item of their choice. Senshi had obviously won and chosen the axe as his prize.

The axe was a single bevel broad axe, the whole axe is forty five inches long; the axe itself is a dark iron with golden norse runes across the edge of the axe on both sides; the handle is made of reddish-brown wood and looks like a 21st century fire axe's.

Satoru couldn't help but flinch as he yelped out. "What was that for?!"

"What do you mean 'What was that for?!', don't make me an accomplice!" Senshi yelled at his brother.

"What do you mean accomplice?! Didn't you just say it was my choice as Guild Master?!" Satoru answered in an equally load voice.

Senshi went to speak again but couldn't having just realised that his brother had a point. Looking away while crossing his arms, an annoyed emoticon appeared next to his avatar's head. "Whatever."

"Hehehe…" Satoru chuckled at his and Senshi's actions. He scanned the room, taking in every detail that his eyes could see but noticed Albedo, Sebas and the maids were all just standing still.

He raised a hand and with a flick of his wrist downwards, he commanded.

"Kneel."

The maids, Sebas and Albedo all fell to one knee, their heads facing the floor.

Senshi checked the time as Satoru was looking at the flags of his guild, Ainz Ooal Gown.

 **[23:55:56]**

" _Just about four minutes till automatic logout. I wish I still had more time to play with big brother."_ Senshi felt sad that it will be tough to even talk to his brother due to work now increasing for the both of them.

"Mine…" Satoru said while point at the flags that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Touch Me, Shijuuten Suzaku, Ankoro Mochimochi, Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, Tabula Smaragdina…" He continued to name all 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown. When he finished, Satoru slumped in his chair, as if he aged several decades.

Senshi stepped towards his brother and his hand on Satoru's shoulder, silently giving support to his brother who nodded in thanks.

Senshi stepped back into his original position and closed his eyes.

 **[23:59:45]**

"It was nice to speak to you again big brother?"

 **[23:59:46, 47, 48]**

"You too little brother."

 **[23:59:49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54]**

And they both closed their eyes.

 **[23:59:58, 59]**

…

…

 **[00:00:01, 02, 03]**

"Hmm?" Senshi hummed in confusion, first at the server not shutting down on time; the second thing was that his voice was in the bass vocal range.

"Huh?" Satoru made a similar noise, his voice also deeper though not as Senshi's. "Did they delay the server shutdown?"

" _What happened? Did the developers actually shutdown the servers?"_ Senshi was calming asking in his head.

Satoru however…

" _What the hell is going on?!"_

The two brothers looked at each other in worry when they heard a soft and beautiful voice.

"Is something wrong Lord Momonga? Champion Romulus?" They turned to see Albedo staring at them with a worried look.

* * *

 **P.S: I haven't made a fic in two months so I'm rusty but what did you guys and/or gals think? I was going to do a vampire fic, but then I realised that there are hardly any werewolf fics.**

 **P.P.S: I have this trouble with my writing ability and that is sometimes I mix up past and present tense. So if you spot any mistakes in my writing please say. No flames please, only constructive criticism. I'm trying to write in the past tense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD! You lot really like my fic despite being there one chapter. I hope that I can get all of you to stay but I know that might not be true. I don't have perfect writing ability so I assume some of you might not like the way I direct this fic, so if that happens I apologise.**

 **I must say that uploads will be inconsistent as I have a combination of Collage (trying to find Universities at the moment as well), Work and recently just bought Assassin's Creed Odyssey as well. I'll try to not leave a massive gap between uploads but I'm just forewarning you.**

 **Also, warning. This chapter will also be slow as I'm following the light novel (a fan translated version but it still counts), so I will be using sentences that are from it to show that my fic does follow the canon story in that moment, don't worry I will be making changes due to Romulus being there. Eventually I will go into Romulus central chapters, so people who are wondering about that, don't worry. I do worry that this chapter will put some of you off though, so I hope that people will still read my fic.**

* * *

 **Throne Room of Nazarick:**

"Is something wrong Lord Momonga? Champion Romulus?" They turned to see Albedo staring at them with a worried look.

The two brothers stared at Albedo with gobsmacked faces.

" _Did...she just speak?"_ Romulus was absolutely baffled at the sound that came from Albedo.

"Are you alright my lord Momonga? Champion Romulus?" Albedo asked again, she took a step forward, concern in her voice and in her face.

" _Did her mouth just move?!"_

Romulus and Momonga continued to stare, when Momonga decided to try and access the **[GM Call]** Function. He lifted his finger to turn on the menu however when he did, nothing happened.

It looked like Momonga only lifted a finger to the other figures in the room. Romulus tried to do the same only to find it wasn't working for him either.

"The hell is happening?" The Werewolf questioned, gaining the attention of Albedo.

"Champion Romulus?" Her voice showed her confusion at the question. Her concern at the situation and it was clear she was lost on what to do. It was then Romulus noticed what she had been calling him.

" _Champion? Why is she calling me Champion?"_ Then he noticed something else. " _Wait! My mouth is moving?!"_

"The **[GM Call]** Function does not seem to be working." Momonga finally spoke up though it was because of him unsure on what to say.

Albedo moved back to her original position and bowed in an apologetic fashion. "Please forgive me Supreme One. I am unable to answer your question about this **[GM Call]** Function. Nothing will please me more than the chance to make up for my prior mistake. Please, command me as you see fit."

She talked adamantly, shocking the two brothers. She was talking in complete sentences despite her being an NPC. An AI program that's only meant to follow certain actions that were programed into her.

Disappointment flicked on and off her face quickly when Momonga raised his hand, dismissing her. Albedo simply, and silently, moved back to her original position.

Romulus looked around the room, Momonga, Albedo, Sebas and the maids before an idea popped into his head.

 _ **[Message]**_

" _Brother?! Can you hear me?"_ Romulus called out.

 _["Little brother? How are you...Wait, is this_ _ **[Message]**_ _?"[_ Momonga replied, his voice going from

 _["Yes it is. What happened?!"]_ Romulus questioned.

 _["I don't know! Wait! Let me try something!"]_

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

The message was cut as Momonga moved to a thinking pose.

He extended his arm with Staff in hand and let the golden guild weapon go. The item floated in the air beside him.

" _The staff functions just like it does in the game, but neither myself nor can brother use the console."_ Momonga looked towards Sebas and the Pleiades.

"Sebas! Maids!" He seized their attention as they looked up at him. However, as Romulus looked at the Pleiades, he spotted Lupusregina Beta taking quick glances at him with a quite noticeable blush on her face.

Yuri Alpha did the same, a much smaller blush.

Narberal Gamma had the same expression as Yuri Alpha.

CZ2128 Delta, well she just moved her lone eye back and forth between Momonga and Romulus, no change on her face.

Romulus was noticing a pattern.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta literally held no expression on her face, however Romulus did notice there was a slight gathering of fluid near the bottom of her 'face'.

Solution Epsilon, no blush but a small seductive smile.

" _What the hell is going on? Why are they looking at me like that?"_ Romulus wondered within his mind.

Momonga was equally stumped though for different reasons, he noticed his brother's and Albedo's mouth move; his own moving after mumbling to himself, however he noticed the state of the atmosphere in the room and ordered Sebas and the Pleiades.

"Sebas! Exit the Tomb and Investigate the surrounding region. If you encounter intelligent creatures, interact peacefully with them and invite them to the Tomb. Attempt to accommodate the other parts as much as possible during negotiations. Do not stray more than one kilometer from the Tomb and avoid unnecessary combat." Momonga finished the order, to which Sebas Tian bowed.

"Understood, Lord Momonga." His voice was refined with a hint of wisdom. "I will do so immediately."

"Pleiades, Go to the 9th floor and guard it from possible intruders." Momonga also commanded.

Yuri Alpha bowed, her small blush disappearing. "As you wish Lord Momonga." Her's was a mature voice, she and the other Pleiades, though not without some small peeks from Lupusregina and Solution, moved walked out of the room. The room's doors closed with silence, contradicting its size.

The only ones left in the room was Romulus, Albedo and Momonga.

The Werewolf stood completely still, his mind practically having a '.exe has stopped working' moment. The character's, his own and Albedo's, mouth moving, the glances from the Pleiades and his voice changing had completely stopped his thought process.

Albedo turned to her Lord Momonga, seeing Romulus had unfocused eyes which to her meant he was in deep thought, and smiled at the Bony Lord. "Then, Lord Momonga, what will you have me do next?"

Momonga hummed, before he thought of another way he check to see if Romulus and himself were still in Yggdrasil.

"Come to me." He ordered with a 'come hither' motion of his free hand.

Her face was almost engulfed in a blush as she practically skipped towards Momonga.

"Yes." She whispered to the order, as if waiting for decades to hear those words. However, she got so close to Momonga that she appeared to want to embrace him.

The actions and statement of Albedo removed Romulus from his mental stoppage, though now he was confused.

" _Why is Momonga grabbing Albedo by the wrist?"_

Albedo grew a pained expression on her face, making Momonga strip his hand away from her wrist. "I apologise Albedo. I forgot to deactivate my negative energy touch skill." He said, regret in the forefront of his voice.

"Please pay it no heed, Lord Momonga. That damage hardly count as damage. And as it is you, Lord Momonga. I would gladly endure any kind of-Kya!" She yelped out at the end, another blush covered her face. Causing her to cover in quick succession, as if embarrassed by what she was about to say.

" _...What am I watching?"_ Romulus couldn't help but be uncomfortable by what he was watching. Momonga looked down at the hand he used to grab Albedo's wrist as if thinking on what happened himself, before he turned his head back up.

"I'm going to touch you."

" _Phrasing you pervert!"_ Romulus roared in his head, he couldn't even speak at the situation in front of him, he was that uncomfortable.

"Ah." Albedo released a moan, though from pain or pleasure romulus couldn't even tell.

Momonga actually felt something from Albedo's wirst.

Her pulse.

A steady rhythm, as if alive, could be felt through a real vein. Momonga released her wrist to take a glance at his own.

Albedo was breathing heavily, another blush appeared on her face.

" _Is she not an NPC? Is she not pure electronic data? Why does she feel like a real person? What kind of AI could do this? More important, why is it that Yggdrasil feels like the world?"_ Momonga continued to ponder.

" _Wait, there is way to find out oce for all...Tabula forgive me."_ Momonga sought forgiveness form his friend.

"Albedo...I, may I touch your breasts?"

"Eh?/Eh?" Both Albedo and Romulus both made a noise at Momonga's noise.

" _I KNEW IT!"_ Romulus roared in his head. " _MY BROTHER'S BEEN CORRUPTED BY PERORONCINO!"_

Albedo had a different reaction to Momonga's...request.

"But of course Lord Momonga." She answered, an ecstatic and euphoric emotion was now upon the Overseer of the Floor Guardian's face. "Please, help yourself."

" _ARE THEY REALLY DOING THIS HERE?!"_ Romulus was frozen as he was part uncomfortable and one part irritated.

Albedo pushed her chest forward, her...impressive bosom jiggled at the action in front of Momonga's face.

Momonga slowly but surely reached out…

And completely fondled Albedo's left breast.

"Ahh...haaa…" Albedo was no full-on moaning in pleasure as if she by the most stimulating thing in the world.

"..." Romulus stared at his brother's actions. " _...Just judging brother. Just silently judging you."_

Momonga was in a different place mentally at the moment.

" _One explanation is that this is Yggdrasil 2, they immediately release it after the server shutdown. However, they fact that I can do a R-18 action cuts that possibility down. But there is another possibility...that's impossible though. How could such an illogical thing happen?"_ He continued to theroise on what happened, not noticing one important detail.

" _HOW LONG DOES HE INTEND TO GROPE HER?!"_ Romulus was speechless physically at his brother's action while ignoring Albedo's lustful moans and yelps. The thought of Peroroncino corrupting his older brother was now completely cemented into his mind as fact.

Unaware of his brothers thoughts, Momonga continued. " _But then there's Albedo's scent. The movement of brother's Albedo's, Sebas' and Yuri Alpha' mouth moving; even Albedo's pulse under her wrist wasn't in Yggdrasil. The scent and touch senses is even banned to use in-game."_ It was then he felt the cushion-like feeling of Albedo's breast still in his hand. He pulled his arm back as if he burned his hand.

" _How long was I groping her?!"_

He looked up to Albedo, if he had flesh, he gave her a look of remorse. "I-I'm sorry Albedo."

Sensual moans filled the room, Albedo's wings fluttered in euphoria and her face was pink.

"Will I have my first time here?"

Both brothers were shocked.

"May I ask how you wish to dispose of my clothes?" She asked in elation.

"...Wha?"

"Would it be better if I disrobed myself? Or would you like to unwrap me, Lord Momonga? Or if we did it while I was wearing the dress, afterwards...it would get dirty...no, if you want me to wear this dress, I have no objections, Lord Momonga. I wouldn't even mind if Champion Romulus watched either?"

" _EH! I'm not a voyeur!"_

"Enough, that's all for now, Albedo." Momonga commanded in his new voice and with swiftness you would see in cat, Albedo moved back to a safe distance.

"It's fine Albedo, I forgive you. That aside, I have an order for you. Tell the Guardians of each floor, except for the fourth and eight floors, to meet Romulus and I at the Colosseum on the sixth floor in an hour. We'll will contact Aura and Mare ourselves so there is no need to inform them." Momonga finished his command.

"Understood, I will see you at the Colosseum in an hour. My lord, Champion Romulus." She farewelled each of us with a bow and vanished from the room.

The air suddenly turned awkward.

"...So...uhh." Momonga tried to start.

"What the fuck was that brother?!" Romulus demanded, to which Momonga simply turned his head in surprise. His little brother never swore, ever.

"I mean I imagine Yggdrasil glitched out or something but to allow something like that?!" He continued to rant, making Momonga confused.

"I mean, that's the only conclusion possible...Or maybe they upgraded the rules." Romulus grabbed his chin in thought as he mumbled.

"Brother?" Momonga was confused on what Romulus was speaking about, but he simply thought about the way Albedo was acting only to quickly come to a conclusion.

"Aw shit." He mumbled as he face palmed. "What have I done? It was supposed to be a silly joke. If I'd known I wouldn't have done it. I've...I've soiled the NPC Tabula Smaragdina created…what if I changed Albedo then that means-" Momonga stopped as he realised what he did to those six tabs.

" _Oh no. Oh no, nonononononono. Shitshitshitshitshitshit! If Senshi finds out what I put for all six of them, he's going to kill me. And since we've been teleported into our characters, I don't think there's a heaven here."_ Momonga used his eyes to glance at Romulus only to see him still mumbling to himself. " _I better make sure that I'm at a safe distance when he finds out."_

"Brother!" Romulus' call stopped his train of thought to really pay attention to his brother.

"I realised what happened!"

"Uhh-Little brother."

"I mean it's obviously when you think about it-"

"Romulus-"

"Brother! The game has turned into reality!" Romulus turned to his brother, a prideful smile on his face, pride at figuring out something on his own; that for sure, in his mind, would stump Momonga's mind.

"...I already know Senshi." Momonga told him.

Romulus blinked. "...What?"

Momonga shrugged. "I already figured out that Yggdrasil has turned into reality."

Romulus blinked several more times, and several more before scowling at his big brother. "Show-off."

Momonga lifted his arms in exasperation. "Show-off to who?!"

"I don't know! I just know you're showing off."

Momonga sighed at his younger brother's antics, his bony fingers grabbing at his bony face. "Whatever, we still need to meet the NPC's at the sixth floor. Please grab my arm so we both can go there." Momonga stood up and held out his arm.

Dropping the scowl and nodding, Romulus walked and grabbed his brothers arm. Momonga looked at one of his bony hands to see the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, he concentrated and activated its power.

Their vision turned black only for a small five seconds before they found themselves inside a dark tunnel that was lit with dim artificial lights, at the end of the tunnel was a giant lowered portcullis.

"Did it work? Is anything missing Romulus?" Momonga asked his brother.

"...Were you expecting something to being missing from me? No, everything's here...Wait why did you call me by my Yggdrasil name?" He questioned his brother.

Momonga looked both ways of the tunnel before speaking to his brother. "Since Yggdrasil has turned into reality, we've also been turned into our characters."

"Yes, Captain Obvious. You point being." The True Lycan sarcastically spoke.

"So," Momonga emphasized. "I think we need to roleplay as our characters."

"...You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm serious. If the NPCs are calling me Lord, then that means I am Momonga of Ainz Ooal Gown, not Suzuki Satoru. If they think that I'm not this Lord they think I am, I worry what they might do. Please, at least until we know what's happening, then we can decide together." Momonga pleaded with his brother, even if the fleshless face didn't emote.

Romulus stared at his brother, never seeing him this forceful before. He nodded. "All right let's go, Lord Momonga." He teased as he walked towards the portcullis.

Momonga simply sighed.

"I think it might've been better if I was alone than having to deal with this."

The two walked towards the portcullis, the gate opening as if it had sensed them.

The Colosseum of the sixth floor was bathed in permanent light with the spell **[Continual Light]** The audience was created from clay, molded into golems and showed no signs of activating.

"Toooooooh!"

The two heard the shout and turned their heads upwards to see a figure had leapt from the VIP box, which was sixty stories high. The figure somersaulted mid-air and stuck the landing in a graceful manner, it simled before giving the V-sign.

"V!"

The figure was the size of a small child of eleven, with a bright smile. The hair resembling spun gold, and just grazed her shoulders, her eyes having heterochromia, one green and one red. Her ears were long and pointed, with dark skin showing her heritage as a Dark Elf.

The figure wore light leather armour that had red dragon scales infused with it, the golden emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown displayed on their white and gold vest, with a matching set of white paints. A necklace with a glittering golden acorn pendant hung from their neck and wore a parts of brown leather gloves that was reinforced with steel plates on the back of the hands. On her feet, they wear business shoes with hihiirokane metal plates on the soles.

"Is this one Mare?" Romulus asked Momonga who shook his head.

"No, this one is Aura, the female one." The Overlord clarified.

"Oh."

The small conversation ended when Aura jogged over to the two, rapidly closing the distance and generating a smoke trail behind her.

She stopped via sliding against the Colosseum floor.

"Huu~"

Aura wasn't sweating and yet she still wiped her forehead. She smiled like a puppy and greeted the two of them.

"Welcome Lord Momonga, welcome to the level I guard! Champion Romulus, it's so awesome to meet you! "

Despite unknowing being called Champion again, Romulus felt like being looked up to, like a child would look up to their superhero. Romulus couldn't help but smile at Aura's childlike happiness and greeted back.

"Hello Aura Bella Fiora, thank you for the greeting. It is nice to meet you too." Romulus could even see that her more endearing way of greeting them had caused Momonga to calm down at bit.

Momonga stepped in as the two finished conversing. "We'll be intruding for a while Aura."

She seemed confused. "What're you saying, you are the master of Nazarick, the Supreme Overlord, right Lord Momonga? There's no place you'd be intruding if you visited!"

Momonga seemed taken back a bit but quickly held onto his role playing persona. "I see, speaking o which, if you're here, where is Mare?"

When she heard Momonga's question, Aura blinked in surprise and looked around. Realising Mare wasn't around she shouted towards the VIP box.

"Mare! Lord Momonga and Champion Romulus have graced us with their presence! How rude are you going to be by not showing your face to them?"

Romulus could spot a figure moving in the shadows, unsure who it was he activated his **[Wolf Vision]**. An ability of being a Werewolf, that grants the user perfect vision in the night with an unlimited time limit and number of uses.

The figure looked like an exact twin of Aura except for the clothing. Instead of red, it was blue dragon scales with a small cape of forest green leaves. It main clothing was white like Aura's except they had a small white skirt, white thigh high stockings, black under-the-knee boots and lustrous white gloves over his hands, which were holding onto a gnarled black staff.

"Is that Mare?" Romulus asked Momonga and Aura.

The two nodded when Aura yelled at Mare again. "Oi! Get down here already!"

"I-I can't big sister." A timid and shy voice could be heard from the VIP box.

Aura, embarrassed by Mare's action turned to Romulus and Momonga. "He...Lord Momonga, Champion Romulus, he's just scared. He's not trying to insult you."

"Of course, Aura. I have never doubted your loyalty." Momonga said to her, dismissing her worries.

"It's fine Aura." Romulus said to her, she visibly calmed down. "We know he doesn't mean it."

Aura smiled again and yelled towards Mare. "As a Floor Guardian, you aren't here to welcome the Champion of Nazarick but you aren't even here to welcome The Supreme Being, Lord Momonga. If you're scared to jump down then I'll just kick you down!" Aura threatened.

"Now that's tough love." Romulus whispered to Momonga, who nodded in agreement. The two siblings from another world never had a 'tough love' moment from their parents because to live in the world they did. You either grew up quickly and strong or be pushed to the side and die.

"I-I got it." Mare gathered enough courage to jump down. He did and landed only to near trip over, making Aura cover her face in embarrassment.

"Aw, jeez."

Mare jogged over like his sister though at a much slower place, his demoner looked like he was about to be scolded by Momonga and Romulus.

Momonga was surprised by the difference between the two siblings, from what he knew Mare shouldn't have been acting like that. Yet it looked like this is what their creator Bukubukuchagama wanted them to act like.

"I-I'm sorry to keep you waiting Lord Momonga, Champion Romulus." Mare was apologetic and expected to be scolded by the two if them.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you are in good spirits." Momonga said to them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mare Bello Fiore." Romulus smiled at the timid cross-dressing boy. "I hope you are well."

Mare blushed at the greetings from the two being in front of him and nodded.

"I'm positively overflowing with energy, although it's been a bit boring recently. It would be nice if we had an intruder or two." Aura said with enthusiasm.

Mare...well.

"I-I would rather not have to meet intruders...they-they're scary."

At those words, Aura changed into 'scolding sister' mode. "Lord Momonga, Champion Romulus please excuse us for a moment. Mare, come with me." And instead of waiting for Mare to follow her, she grabbed her twin by the ear.

"Ow! Big sister that hurts!"

As the two elf siblings moved away, the two siblings from another world stood there at stared at the creations of Bukubukuchagama.

"Good grief." Momonga sighed. "I think Bukubukuchagama believed in the 'little brothers should listen to their big sisters' mentality."

"Wait, so you're implying that the creators perceptions and feelings got imprinted on their creations." Romulus conversed with his brother.

"Yeah." Momonga thought for a second. "Wait, do they remember their times as NPCs. If so that's going to be awkward."

"How come?"

"They died during that fifteen hundred player invasion I told you about."

"Ah." Romulus flinched at the thought of remembering what it would to die, he blinked as a thought entered his head.

"Hey brother."

"Yeah."

"If this is how Bukubukuchagama creations are going to act. What do you think Peroroncino's creation is going to be? I know that guy was a pervert through and through."

Momonga paused.

"Oh."

The two stopped to think about that.

And shivered in terror.

"Let's carry on." Momonga offered.

"Yes, let's." Romulus agreed before turning to Aura who was still scolding Mare. "Aura, that's enough."

"But Champion Romulus, as a Floor Guardian-" Aura was interrupted by Momonga.

"It's fine Aura. I know that Mare as a Floor Guardian shouldn't say such cowardly things in front of us. But I know if we were invaded, I believe the two of you would rise to defend the Great Tomb of Nazarick." Momonga said as he helped Mare up. "Besides, we can't stay angry at the sight of your sister scolding you."

Mare looked at his sister in surprise when Aura hurriedly said.

"Eh? Nonono, it's not like that. I wasn't scolding him to show off in front of you-"

Romulus held up a hand to stop Aura from continuing. "It's fine Aura. It doesn't matter and we did understand your intentions. Lord Momonga and myself are not dissatisfied with Mare's performance as a Floor Guardian."

"Um, yes, yes! Thank you Lord Momonga, Champion Romulus!"

"Th-Thank you very much…"

Both bowed to them, Momonga feeling a bit uncomfortable at essentially children bowing to him. Romulus did feel embarrassed but at the sight of their puppy eyes they made, he couldn't help but pat them on their heads.

"Eh?!/Eh?!" They both made a noise as Romulus rubbed their heads like little puppies. The two shuffled on their feet at the action, sheepish and happy at the same time.

Momonga, smiled at the sight, knowing that this was clear blackmail material, if only he had the ability to take pictures he could mock him for being into lolis and traps.

The Overlord cleared his throat making Romulus stop the head pats and walked back over to Momonga. The elf twins felt sad at the pats being stopped but stood at attention.

"Now that's finished. Aura, didn't you say something about being bored because there were no intruders." Aura immediately grew a fearful expression

"Ah, no. About that."

"I don't think we're going to scold you for having the right to free speech Aura." Momonga said.

"...Yes, well a tiny bit. There isn't anybody here to spar with me for more than five minutes." She explained.

As a Floor Guardian, Aura was at max level one hundred, there were only a few beings that could fight her on equal level.

"What about Mare?" Romulus offered his opinion. "He's only your level so he could give you a good spar."

Mare trembled at just hearing the thought of facing his sister. He shook his head so quick that you would think it was being pulled back and forth. Aura sighed at the sight of Mare.

As she did, the sent of sweets filled the air. Momonga, remembering Aura's ability of a Beast Tamer, moved back. Romulus however didn't know this and was hit with the full force of the scent.

He flinched and audibly growled.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Lord Momonga! Champion Romulus!" Aura cried out. "I didn't mean to do that!" She took a minute and called out again. "It should be fine now! I cancelled it!"

The scent disappeared and Romulus stopped growling.

"...Is that so?" Momonga mumbled, unsure.

"Aura." Romulus' voice had a slight primal feel to it. Aura was now fearful, Mare was as well, the cross-dresser trembling again.

"Don't do that again." Romulus warned them, after he stood straight and took a long, deep breath, in and out. Aura nodded like she was trying to following lightning with her head.

Romulus got under control and stared down at the terrified elf, he sighed and smiled at her. "It's okay Aura, I'm not mad at you. Just be careful about next time, are you able to control it?"

Aura, no longer completely scared, answered. "W-Well, I can control it except it spills out sometimes."

Romulus continued to smile, showing Aura that he wasn't mad at her. She recovered her enthusiasm slowly. The sight of Aura being scared made Momonga feel a clenching pain in his nonexistent stomach. Even if it was his brother, he felt the call to defend Aura from Romulus.

"Aura, we were in your effective radius, weren't we?" Momonga questioned Aura, who nodded.

"Yes, you two were. But aren't you undead Lord Momonga. Mind-altering effects shouldn't work on you right?" Aura wondered.

"Yes that's true. I think you've heard this but I'm a werewolf. My **[Alpha Protection]** gives me a boost against debilitating effects. It's just as part-wolf, I have natural instincts to fight against anyone that tries to quote on quote 'challenge me'. Do you understand Aura?" Romulus explained to the Dark Elf.

 _ **[Message]**_

 _["Was any of that true?"]_ Momonga thought as a connection was established.

 _["I don't know, I'm pulling this out of my ass!"]_ Romulus cried back as the connection was cut off.

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

Aura nodded, a smile on her face.

"Just curious Aura, what effect was that?" Momonga asked.

"It...was fear Lord Momonga." She answered.

"Umu…"

Momonga didn't feel afraid. "Aura, I was just thinking that your skill should not have an effect on people from the same guild… the same group."

"Eh?"

Aura's eyes went wide, much like Mare's did from the side.

"Am I mistaken?"

"Yes… Could it be you mixed it up with the ability to freely change the range of one's skills?"

"Friendly fire is on then." Romulus mumbled to himself as he stood next to Momonga.

"Can you try using other effects?" Momonga questioned to Romulus' surprise and annoyance.

Aura made a strange noise and tilted her head, Momonga couldn't help but be reminded of a puppy and stroked her head. Mare looked almost jealous of the attention so Momonga let the staff float and went to pet Mare's head.

Romulus stared at the sight with a smug grin. " _Now you see the puppiness."_

After remembering what he came to do, Momonga stopped ruffling their hair and took a step back. "Then I have something to ask of you. I plan to conduct certain experiments, I'll need your help with them."

The two had happy and embarrassed faces, Aura replied with...

"Yes I understand Lord Momonga, leave it to me!"

"Wait a moment." Romulus interjected, he turned to his older brother. "Can you summon some monsters for me. I need to try something out."

Momonga thought about it and nodded. He lifted the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, one of the gems, the Gem of the Moon, flashed.

A little bit away from them, three Moonlight Wolves appeared.

"Really?" Romulus couldn't help but scoff. "Level 25 monsters?"

"They were the lowest level beast enemies that I could think of. Now, Aura please do that Beast Tamer ability again but include us in your sphere of influence again."

 _ **[Message]**_

 _["What the hell brother?!"]_ Romulus cried out in shock.

 _["You need to control what the hell that was! I don't want my brother going to kill the creation of my friend every single time she accidently sets you off!"]_

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

Momonga cut the connection, and Romulus prepared himself.

Aura was unsure due to Romulus but a nod from Momonga gave her the moral to do it. She exhaled several times, the shiver down Romulus' spine was lessened now that he was aware what it was. Due to being a part of the Werewolf and True Lycan races, and with his Job Classes, Romulus got several passives:

 **[High Tier Magic Immunity Ⅲ]** , **[High Tier Physical Immunity Ⅲ]** , **[Slashing Damage Resistance Ⅱ]** , **[Bludgeoning Resistance Damage Ⅱ]** , **[Enhanced Agility]** , **[Language of the Beasts]** , **[Alpha Protection]** , **[Alpha Presence]** , **[Earth Immunity]** , **[Cold Immunity Ⅱ]**.

But it also give Romulus multiple weaknesses too.

 **[Good, Light and Holy Magic Vulnerability Ⅱ]** , **[Silver Vulnerability V]** , **[Fire Vulnerability Ⅰ]**.

Romulus sighed in relief, in looks like he was able to hold in his now realised aggressiveness.

 _ **[Message]**_

" _It seems like that I have a more aggressive side, alongside the alpha mentality of a wolf. I'm deducing that that changing into our characters also changes our mental functions as well."_ Romulus told his brother in a calm fashion, albeit after a minute of slowly breathing.

" _I think so as well little brother. I have had my emotions suppressed numerous times today, I believe it's because I'm an Undead Lich."_ Momonga said back.

" _Looks like we have to work around these, more so for me. I think you have it easier, you just have suppressed emotions while I could potentially be blinded by anger if someone looks at me funny! So unfair!"_ Romulus moaned at situation.

" _Umu! What do you mean 'just have suppressed emotions'? I literally can't even be happy!"_ Momonga countered.

" _Grrr, whatever!"_ Romulus took a breath to think before he spoke again. " _Alright, I'm going to try my Lycanthrope transformation."_

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

Romulus cut the connection, and without giving Momonga anytime to even process what his little brother just said, walked forwards till he was in the middle between the Momonga and the Elf twins, and the Moonlight Wolves. He took his axe and threw it edge first into the sandy ground of the colosseum. A loud thud filled the air as the weapon was now sticking upwards at an angle.

Aura gasped in excitement when she took sight of the axe.

"Is that the **[** **Axe of** **The Jormungand]**?! The axe that's made form the scales of the Midgard Serpent itself?!"

Momonga chuckled to himself, the world event of **[Epilogue of Ragnarok]** was an open tournament for any player of any race to come. It was a massive turnout, especially since it was 'leaked' that the event will only happen once. It wasn't against other players either, it was one hundred rounds of enemies. Some having a large group but weaker enemies or one single enemy that can give even level 100 players trouble. To 'make it fair' the devs allowed people to try an unlimited numbers of times, except if they failed, they had to start again at the bottom. Romulus won against the round 100 boss, but that's a story for another time.

Romulus closed his eyes and said a single word.

" **[Transform]** "

The air now filled with an unseen energy, vicious and primal. Romulus growled and snarled as if in pain, the Berkanan and Mannaz runes glowing a bright blue.

Momonga was staring in an inquisitive nature, well after raging about what Romulus is doing right now in his head. Even he couldn't help but wonder about Romulus' lycan transformation, would it look the same? Would he have conscious thoughts of his actions? The questions were going through his mind when he spotted Mare and Aura staring at Romulus as well.

"Mare, Aura!" Momonga commanded, they turned to him. "Please stand behind me, if Romulus' earlier actions are any indication, I want to make sure that he doesn't attack us." The two elves were confused but nodded to the Supreme One's order, they did a quick sprint to be just behind Momonga but continued to stare at Romulus in awe.

It was the irises, they changed first, from dark brown to the colour of blood. He fell to his knees and the three beings behind him heard bones cracking and tendons tearing.

Indeed that was happening, unlike Yggdrasil, where the transformation was painless. Romulus quite quickly figured out that that pain was now real.

His muscles teared, his tendons and his bones broke down adding to the agony only for then to regrow bigger and stronger; and yet he didn't scream or make a sound except for some grating growls. The pain of a thousand spiked needles penetrating his body was all he could feel. His jaw and face became dislocated and morphed into a wolf's snout. Suddenly down on all fours, Romulus' lower body transformed into hind legs, completely tearing the breeches off his body but his armour changed its form to better fit onto the newly transformed legs. His arms weren't safe from the transformation either, his forearms were unnaturally extended, alongside his hands which grew in size to easily fit around three grown men's heads; the armour shifting as well to better suit the new body; strangely his fur-lined, knee length loincloth didn't have a single tear. Finally, to complete the transformation, hair grew from all over his body; black like a void completely engulfed the skin.

The transformation was complete.

Deep, gravelly, heavy breaths could be heard from across the arena. Momonga and the elf twins stood still for different reasons. Momonga didn't want to accidentally set him off and attack him or the twins. Aura and Mare however just stared in awe at, at least in their eyes, the majestic form the Champion of Nazarick had taken.

The Werewolf was still taking deep and heavy breaths until suddenly he reared his head towards the sky, his arms curled outwards.

And howled.

" **Oooooowhoooooo!** "

The howl echoed throughout the entire floor, a howl of command to other's that an True Lycan was here.

As the True Lycan stopped howling, he moved his head down to glare at the Moonlight Wolves, his aura potent and dominant fell upon the wolves like a violent cascade. The wolves now under the presence of Romulus' aura immediately cowed in front of him, they even bowed, their eyes looking down at the floor as if they would die if they gazed upon his form.

Romulus sniffed the air, trying to get used to his new heightened sense of smell, hearing and vision. He turned his body towards Momonga and the elves, they tensed up as Romulus walked over to them on all fours.

Momonga almost started to pray that Romulus still remembered who he stopped in front of them, he stared down older brother, it was then Momonga could clearly see that his little brother had grown taller and more muscular after the transformation.

Instead of the 207.264 cm (6 foot eight inches) in height, he was now an impossible 243.84 cm (8 foot) tall. Romulus looked at his brother, when he spoke.

" **Brother, are you okay? You see tense.** " His voice was deeper than his human form, so deep in fact that Momonga could feel his body vibrating from the sound alone; an upturn on his muzzle, which implied a smile, let Momonga leave the tension behind.

He couldn't but be worried for his brother though. "Are you okay Romulus?"

Said brother barked out a scoff. " **Of course everything's different! I can hear Mare's and Aura's heartbeats; the smell of the sand on the floor and I can see in the dark like it's daytime.** "

"I noticed that you were growling as the transformation was happening. Were you in pain Romulus?" The Overlord asked in concern.

The True Lycan scoffed at the question. " **Only a tingle!** " He lied, already thinking that he would only use the transformation as a last result, he even did the same in Yggdrasil as the transformation completely changed his stats and his abilities.

Momonga nodded, glad that his brother was coherent and still possessed a human's intelligence. He turned to Aura.

"Well," He started. "This was an informative experiment...thank you, Aura. Are you alright?" He noticed Aura staring at Romulus with something gleaming in her eyes.

" _Are those stars in her eyes?"_ He thought bemused the sight, after a small moment, Aura shook her head to answer Momonga's question.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is that so...return!" Momonga commanded to the Moonlight Wolves who vanished into thin air.

"Lord Momonga, Champion Romulus, did you come to our floor in order to perform those experiments just now?" Aura asked with Mare nodding beside her.

"Hm? No, in trutch, Romulus and I came here for training?"

"Training?! For you Lord Momonga, Champion Romulus?!" The two elf children were shocked to say the least, their eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets from what they just heard.

"Indeed." Momonga swiftly replied before impacting the butt end of the staff against the ground. Aura and Mare had a look of realization as they stared at the staff.

Mare first spoke. "Is-is that the legendary weapon of the highest order which only you may wield, Lord Momonga?"

 _ **[Message]**_

" _Legendary weapon? What did he mean by that?"_ Momonga questioned.

" _ **I think it's because the staff was created by your guild who more or less created these guys? Of course, they would view this as legendary?**_ " Romulus told his brother.

" _Umu~? Even your voice is that gravelly even when thinking?"_

" _ **Yeah...it's weird. I'll think I'll transform back now.**_ "

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

Romulus closed his eyes and the sound of squishy flesh could be heard form inside the True Lycan's body. His fur retreated into his skin, the runes on his armour also glowing blue again as his legs, feet, forearms, hands, fingers and muzzle morphed back into a humans. His body shrunk down to his human form though there was one thing missing.

 _ **[Message]**_

" _Romulus."_ Momonga gained his attention.

" _Hmm, yes Momonga."_

" _Where are your trousers?"_

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

Romulus did indeed feel a breeze against his lower body and looked down to see there wasn't any breeches on his legs, only his armour and loincloth.

" _Good thing my loincloth did rip or we would scar Aura and Mare for life."_ Romulus thanked whoever deemed that his loincloth would survive the transformation.

Momonga turned back to Mare and raised his staff. "Indeed, this is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, which I mad with my guild members."

The Staff radiated a glow, which was as blinding as the Staff itself, which lit up its surroundings, which were filled with flickering shadows who emitted an aura of menace.

"The seven gems in the Staff's mouths are all divine class artifacts. Since they all belong to a set, having them togeth-"

Romulus filtered out his brother's speech about the Staff and thought about something that actually was important as he retrieved is axe, so important in fact that it made Romulus start to worry.

" _No, damn it!"_ He thought.

" _I can't watch anymore reruns of old 21st or 20th century films!"_

Romulus, back in the old world, used to watch old films from the past century, before creativity was thrown away for dumb labour force. Old actions films or thrillers were his favorites like the original Predator.

The sound of Momonga coughing brought his attention from his important thinking.

"Mm, something like that."

"That-that's amazing!"

"That's totally awesome, Lord Momonga!"

Romulus stared at the elf twins and couldn't help but smile at their excitable nature.

"Which is why I wanted to run some experiments with this Staff. I hope you can help me."

"Yes! Understood! We'll go prepare right away! Can...we see the power of the Staff, Lord Momonga?" Aura asked which Momonga nodded.

Aura was excited and jumped up and down in an adorable fashion, even Mare was having trouble jumping in excitement.

" _Thank god for that!"_ Romulus cried out in his head as he didn't like the fact that Bukubukuchagama made Mare a crossdresser, don't get him wrong. He doesn't care the fact that Mare was a crossdresser, it's more of the miniskirt that Mare was wearing. Romulus was not a homosexual, nore was he a pedophile so he didn't want the sight of a jumping Mare to be burnt into his new body's retinas.

Momonga did say to Aura that every Floor Guardian was coming to the colosseum. To which Aura did ask about if Shalltear Bloodfallen was coming, Momonga answered that the vampire was to her dismay.

Aura had a couple of Dragonkins: smaller, weaker, wingless and stood on hind legs; they were level fifty five with now special abilities except for powerful equipment and stamina that were a match for monsters that were higher levelled than them. Though they weren't a match for Aura's Beast Tamer job class.

The Dragonkins stacked up two strawman at the corner of the arena, lifted a finger and spoke.

" **[Fireball]** "

An expanding globe of flame shot from his finger and towards the strawman. When the **[Fireball]** struck the strawman, it burst, releasing an explosion of scorching flames that destroyed the strawman.

"Fufufufufu…" Momonga couldn't help but snicker. Romulus just smiled at the sight of his brother being happy for the first time today. It felt nice to see it as his brother was hardly happy in the real world, and since Ainz Ooal Gown was slowly falling apart with only a few members technically still a part of the guild. Momonga felt saddened, and a little angered, at them leaving the game that they spent years together.

"...Aura, set up two more strawman." Momonga ordered.

"Ah, yes at once! Hurry up and do it!" She commanded the Dragonkin. They each grabbed a strawman and put them beside the burned one.

Momonga stared at one and lifted his finger again.

" **[Napalm]** "

A column of flame appeared beside the strawman, engulfing it in fire. Momonga paused for a beat, then cast another **[Fireball]** on the remnants of the strawman.

" _So the recast time is the same as in Yggdrasil."_ Momonga thought.

"Momonga, may I have a go at the last one?" Romulus asked his brother who nodded.

Romulus turned to face the strawman and raised his axe so it was facing the dummy.

" **[Axe of the Jormungand: Earth Javelin]** " He shouted as the runes on the axe's edge glowed blue.

A crack in the wall was heard before a small boom replaced it, a piece of stone that was shaped into a pilum impaled straight through the strawman and ended when it impacted against the stone wall behind the dummy.

 **[Axe of the Jormungand: Earth Javelin]** wasn't an ability of Romulus as he didn't focus on magic casting but one could say an ability of the axe. The **[Axe of the Jormungand: Earth Javelin]** was made from the scale of the Midgard Serpent, a god essentially as he was the son of the Trickster, Loki. So in-world lore suggests that even one scale still held power enough to use magic, however Romulus could only use four spells a day and it only conjure Tier Ⅳ magic. Not powerful in terms of Yggdrasil levelling.

"Lord Momonga, Champion Romulus, should I prepare more strawmen?" Aura asked.

"No, there is no need. I wish to try something else." Momonga said as he stood still.

"...Is he trying _**[Message]**_?" Romulus murmured under his breath, though he wondered why he was using it. The two know it works but maybe…

" _Oh, the_ _ **[GM Call]**_ _. However, I don't think that will work, it didn't earlier."_ Romulus sighed at his brother's attempt to make contact with the GMs.

Only a little while later did Momonga start to move again, just before Romulus was about to ask his brother what happened. Momonga raised the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and spoke.

" **[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]** "

The orange orb on the Staff glowed, and before them a tornado of fire spun in a circle until it reached four meters in width and six meters in height. The cyclone stopped as the fire took a humanoid form.

Aura then made a noise of surprise at the sight of the Primal Fire Elemental.

Momonga noticed this and asked. "Do you want to fight it?"

"Eh?"

"Ehhhh?!" That was Mare.

After a small beat, Aura grinned which was terrifying on her child-like body.

"Can I?"

Romulus nodded while crossing his arms. "It's fine. Lord Momonga won't run out of Fire Elemental anytime soon. So go nuts...and Mare can join too."

"EHHH!" Mare cried out before trying to shuffle away. "Ah, I suddenly remembered that I had to do something urgently."

Aura grabbed Mare by his arms and simpy smiled at him, the smile while innocent to most looking at her, was terrifying to him. She then dragged him over to fight the Elemental, he was so scared that he looked to Momonga and Romulus for help.

Momonga clapped.

"All right, try your best you two. Don't blame me if you get hurt." He yelled to them.

"Kay~!"

Momonga walked back a bit to a safer area with Romulus following. The two looked at the spectacle when Momonga started speaking.

"Why did you call me 'Lord'?"

Romulus shrugged. "Well, I feel that since they hold you on a pedestal higher than me, I feel that I'll accidentally offend them. And since this is reality now, I don't want to die because I called you something that I feel that 'demeans your importance'."

"Umu…" The Overlord sighed. He decided to check on his inventory to take his mind off of things.

Romulus though just watched the fight as it was easy entertainment.

"So, I'm guessing you used _**[Message]**_ just now?" Romulus question to which Momonga nodded.

"Yes, I tried to call the GM's but I couldn't get through, however I was able to connect to Sebas. He told me that we're not in Helheim anymore."

Romulus was intrigued and a bit surprised, if by his slightly widened eyes were any indication.

Momonga continued. "It seems we are now surrounded by grass plains, with no live except for animals."

"Hmmm, I think that this puts the nail in the coffin, that we're no longer in Yggdrasil then." Romulus summarized.

Eventually the two twins succeeded in defeating the Prime Fire Elemental, their breaths escaping them with seat appearing on their skin. They took a small breath and ran towards the two brothers.

"Spectacular...the two of you put on a good show." Momonga congratulated them.

"Yes, you did. Your teamwork knows no bounds. You will do well in defending Nazarick." Romulus told them.

The two elves were gleaming at the praise they were given. "Thank you Lord Momonga Champion Romulus! It's been a long time since we had to work that hard!" Aura told them.

Momonga then opened up his inventory, reaching into a purple and black abyss, only to pull out a pitcher of water.

"That's a **[Pitcher of Endless Water]** isn't it?" Romulus said to his brother who nodded.

"Aura, Mare have a drink." Momonga offered as also took out two glasses.

Both twins originally didn't want to take a drink from their Supreme One but Momonga had insisted, so their hands were tied metaphorically you see.

"Do you guys want some more?" Romulus asked them to which they adamantly refused, saying that they had drunken enough.

Momonga nodded and took back the glasses.

"I thought Lord Momonga would be scarier than this. I know Champion Romulus can be when he wants to." Aura whispered which made Romulus' heart be pained with regret.

" _I guess I'm scary to her then. Though who could blame her after what I said to her."_

Momonga had heard her whisper though. "Oh, really? Well, if you feel that way…"

"Now is good! It's the best!"

"Then we'll leave it at that."

"Lo-Lord Momonga, re we the only ones that you're nice to?" Aura muttered out, to which Momonga couldn't help but pat her heard.

Mare grew a slight jealous face at the sight to which Romulus chuckled, seeing the True Lycan noticing this, Mare blushed and ducked his head at being caught.

"Oya, am I the first to arrive?" The voice of a young girl but older than Aura was heard.

Romulus and Momonga turned to see a fourteen-year old wearing a black ball gown, the skirt puffed up, a bolero edged with frills, lace and ribbons and finishing the attire with silk gloves that followed the colour scheme of the ball gown.

Her skin was pale with long silver hair tied up into a ponytail and her eyes were red, like Romulus' werewolf form except they were a bit lighter it tone.

Romulus did notice one thing that didn't seem to belong on a fourteen year child.

Her breasts were the size of a model who had gotten surgery so they look unnatural on her child body.

" _So this is Shalltear Bloodfallen."_ Romulus had heard about the True Vampire from his brother and her creator Peroroncino, and his obsession with H-games.

" _Oh boy."_ Romulus prepared for the worse with this character.

"Weren't you told not to use **[Gate]** in Nazarick? You're forbidden to do so, so you could have walked here." Instead of the puppy like tone, now Aura's voice was now filled with hostility. She even was scowling at Shalltear.

Mare, being scared by the sound of Aura, took a step away from her, towards Romulus and Momonga in fact. Romulus, seeing that he was starting to be scared, just patted his head. Mare tensed by relaxed in comfort.

Back to Shalltear, Romulus, even in human form still had heightened senses so when he took a breath, he could smell that Shalltear had a strong scent of perfume on her.

"Something stinks," Aura spat. "Don't tell me you've started to rot because you're undead?"

The sight of Momonga trying to discreetly sniff his himself made Romulus grow a smirk and snort a bit.

"Lord Momonga is undead as well shorty?" Shalltear countered.

"What do you mean Shalltear? Lord Momonga isn't just a mere undead, he-he's like a super undead or a godly undead."

 _ **[Message]**_

" _Momonga..."_

" _Yes?"_ Momonga answered.

" _What's a super undead...or a godly undead?"_

" _...I have no idea."_

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

"But-but big sister, maybe you shouldn't have said that…" Mare told his older sister.

"Is that so? All right take two…" She cleared her throat. "Don't tell me you started rotting because you're a walking corpse."

"That...well that seems okay."

After Mare agreed with his sister's second take, Shalltear turned towards the two brothers, a seductive look on her face, an unnaturally long tongue flicked across her lips. Her eyes flickered between the two, as if choosing which delegate meat to eat for dinner. Eventually, she ran towards Momonga, and hugged him. Well 'hugged' was more of a loose term, she was more hanging from his neck that actually hugging.

"Ah! My beloved master. The only one whom I cannot rule over." She moaned to Momonga, desire pouring from her lips.

Again, Romulus couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's predicament.

"...Shut up, fake tits."

"Huh!? What are you talking about!? Shalltear screamed at Aura with an embarrassed blush her face.

" _Well her personality did a one eighty."_ Romulus thought as the two continued to argue, he turned to his big brother, feeling that his big brother was thinking about something.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"...Yeah…" Momonga softly spoke back. "It's just they are arguing just like Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino used to do."

"WHAT. A. RUCKUS." A loud, monotone, and inhuman voice interrupted Momonga's trip down memory lane. The voice belonged to a bipedal insect that was around two inches taller than Romulus' lycan form at 8 foot, 2 inches. Looking like a combination of a praying mantis and an ant, an ice blue endoskeleton, a tail that was twice as long as its body and had spikes alongside it which resembled icicles. In two of its hands was a platinum halberd and its other hands were a mace that was engulfed in a black aura while the last hand had a gnarled-looking broadsword.

This was the Floor Guardian of the Fifth Floor, Cocytus.

Cocytus slammed the the hilt of his halberd into the arena floor, causing the floor around it to freeze.

"You. Stand. Before. The. Supreme. Being. And. The. Champion. Of. Nazarick. Contain. Yourselves." Cocytus voice while softer was still loud compared to everyone else's.

"This brat started it!" Shalltear defended.

"Actually-"

"Awawawa…" That was Mare again.

Knowing that this was going to go out of control, Romulus stepped in and stood straight with his hand locked behind his back, as if a general addressing his soldiers.

"Shalltear! Aura!" His voice commanding attention, the two recipients of Romulus' shout froze. "Enough! You can continue your little spat in private, but not when the Guardians of Nazarick re coming to address Lord Momonga!"

Next to him, Momonga nodded.

"That's correct my Champion."

 _ **[Message]**_

" _Oh, now you're doing the whole 'put on a pedestal' thing."_ Romulus teased.

" _...Shut up."_ Momonga replied.

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

The two immediately stood straight up and bowed at the hip.

"I apologise, Lord Momonga!" They said in unison, proving something to Romulus that they don't hold him as high as his older brother. Which was fine for him.

"Cocytus, you've come." Momonga said so the tall insectoid.

"I. Came. Immediately. Upon. Receiving. Your. Summons. Lord. Momonga." A breeze of cold, white vapur pulled its way out of Cocytus mouth.

Romulus looked at Cocytus with an appraising gaze. He wondered who had the strongest weapons, his or Cocytus.

"Even. So. There. Are. Still. Thigs. Which. Must. Be. Fone. So. I. Was. Not. Free. At. All."

"Like what, Guardian of the Fifth Floor?" Romulus interrogated Cocytus, the appraising look still within his eyes.

To Cocytus, the look from Champion Romulus felt like he was being judged by his next answer. If he was worthy in defending Nazarick, or being cast aside for a new Guardian.

"Training. Champion. Romulus. To. Be. Ready. To. Deploy. At. Any. Time." Cocytus gave his answer.

Romulus nodded in acceptance, letting Cocytus release the sudden tension in his body, the sight of the Champion of Nazarick practically inspecting him for any weaknesses was unnerving.

" _But. Necessary. For. The. Defense. Of. Nazarick."_ Cocytus devil's advocated for Romulus.

"You've been working hard to defend Nazarick. You have my thanks."

"Thank. You. For. The. Praise. Lord. Momonga." Cocytus turned his head to see two people walking over. "I. See. Demiurge. And. Albedo. Have. Arrived."

The two brothers turned in the direction Cocytus was looking two see Albedo with someone following behind her.

Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor.

He was about 180 centimeters tall, with tanned skin. Oriental facial features, neatly combed back hair. Pince-nez glasses covered his eyes and was wearing an orange western suit with a matching tie like he was cosplaying like an lawyer.

Though his gentlemen like aura could hide the tail wrapped in silvery metal being him, tipped by six sharp spikes.

"Is this everyone?" Romulus still stood with his hand behind his back. His appraising gaze still within his eyes.

"No Champion Romulus." The voice Demiurge was pleasant due to a passive skill of his. "There seems to be two people who have not yet arrived."

Romulus was unsure who he was talking about and Momonga could see that, so he quickly stepped in.

"No. Those Guardians are only to be moved under specific circumstances. Therefore, there is no need to call them over at the moment."

"I see."

"My. Allies. Have. Not. Arrived."

Aura, Shalltear and Albedo all froze at Cocytus' statement.

"Then I leave up to the Floor Guardians to tell the Area Guardians what will be spoken here." Momonga informed them.

The three frozen Guardians relaxed and Abledo still showed the practised smile.

"Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One." Albedo spoke.

Before Momonga could even speak, every Floor Guardian lined up in front of him, and took to one knee.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, presents herself to the Master." She spoke with pride for what she was, echoing in her voice as she took to one knee, a hand covering her chest.

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Master." Cocytus then knelt alongside Shalltear, though he made a loud thud as he did.

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Master."

"Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Master."

Aura and Mare knelt respectively to Momonga.

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Master."

Following his words, Demiurge knelt to one knee in a graceful manner.

Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Master."

She smiled to Momonga, and knelt like the other Guardians. However, Albedo continued speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered her report to Momonga.

"With the exception of the Fourth Floor Guardian Gargantua and the Eighth Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to the Master."

"THIS WE SWEAR!" All Guardians cried out in unison.

Romulus saw this and got an idea. Thinking that if he was meant to be below his brother in the hierarchy of Nazarick, then he should bow as well. He took a step back, facing the side of Momonga and took to a knee, his hand over his heart; the hand holding his axe swung it so the actual blade was on the ground.

The Guardians, and especially Momonga himself, was shocked at Romulus actions.

"And as the Champion of Nazarick," He started. "And as your brother." He did spot out of the corner of his eye, that the Guardians were surprised at Romulus calling their Lord Momonga 'brother' but didn't say a word as Romulus continued. "I shall dedicate my life to upholding your orders and ambitions until my death or you decide to cast me aside!" Romulus spoke with such passion and emotion that the other Guardians felt inspired by him.

 _ **[Message]**_

" _BROTHER! What the hell are you doing?!"_

" _Acting like an actual champion! So just answer their pledge of loyalty!"_ Romulus called back.

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

Momonga looked at his brother for a moment before speaking to everyone in the arena.

"Excellent Guardians! I know that you will understand my ambitions just like my champion. My commands may be difficult to understand but please listen and you will do so. I believe the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in some kind of unknown situation."

The Guardians' faces turned stern and determined as Momonga continued.

"Did anyone foresee the occurrence of this strange event?"

Albedo look at the Guardians, their faces telling the answer., she replied.

"Regretfully, none of us have any idea of what is going on."

"Then I have a question for the other Floor Guardians. Have you discovered anything unusual on your floors?"

They each responded, saying that nothing occurred, Albedo volunteered to investigate the fourth and eighth floor after the gathering.

"I shall handle matters on the surface my lord." Shalltear offered.

"No need Shalltear. Seabs is currently doing reconnaissance on the surface." Momonga told her. "It's about time for him to return as well."

Just as Momonga spoke those words, a figure that was known as Sebas jogged over to the them. He was on the other side of Momonga, opposite Romulus, and went to one knee like the others.

"Lord Momonga, forgive my lateness." Sebas apologised.

"It's fine, Sebas. Your report?"

Sebas raised his head and looked at the Guardians in a questionable manner.

Seeing this Momonga said. "The situation is critical, so the Guardians need to know to help defend Nazarick if necessary."

"Yes, though I do find them being to defend Nazarick not needed for the moment. Surrounding the Tomb, is a kilometer in each direction of plains. No man-made structures, only small animals that aren't dangerous. No humanoids or large creatures were in sight."

"I see...Is the grass outside able to cut you as you pass them?" Momonga asked.

"No, it was simple grass."

"I see, so there was only a starry sky. Thank you for your hard work, Sebas." Momonga took a moment to digest the information he was given, while he and Romulus glanced at each other, it wasn't anything that the two knew from when Sebas told Momonga before.

"Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so don't act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologise for imposing such demand on all of you at a time like this."

Romulus looked up and spoke. "My Lord Brother, may I have ask if we can use anything to disguise Nazarick from invaders? A way of canceling our presence so we aren't discovered quickly."

The question gave Momonga pause, he turned to Aura and Mare.

"Aura and Mare, can you conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick? Simple illusion don't seem very reliable and thinking about the cost of illusions gives me a headache."

The two elf twins thought about it, when Mare had an idea.

"U-Using magic might be trick, but I think we can use earth and vegetation to hide the Tomb-"

"You would soil the great walls of Nazarick with dirt?" Albedo's voice was sweet but the tone was full of hostility.

Mare trembled, scared beyond belief and Romulus stepped in. His eyes turned towards the Overseer of the Floor Guardians.

"Albedo!" His voice full of authority. "Do not speak out of turn! Lord Momonga was addressing Mare. Not you!"

Albedo froze in fear, being scolded by the brother of a Supreme One, someone that can rival Lord Momonga's power. Who wouldn't be frightened by that.

Momonga felt a twinge of remorse for Albedo but stayed out of it, as he was about to say the same thing to her.

"Can you conceal the walls by covering them with dirt?"

"Ye-Yes I can, if you'll allow it Lord Momonga...but…"

"Hmmm, true. A single hill would look suspicious, Sebas are there other hills around us?" Momonga questioned.

"No, my Lord. Might I suggest, creating a few dummy hills so that we will be camouflaged better."

"Good idea. Mare, carry out this task. Aura may help you, as you might need supplies from the floors." Momonga ordered.

"Y-Yes. U-Understood." Mare nodded.

Then Momonga stopped and thought once again.

"Finally, I have a question for the Guardians. To begin with, Shalltear, what kind of person am I to you?"

Shalltear raised her head, a face that was starting to blush as she spoke. "An incarnation of beauty. You are the most beautiful person in the world, rubies, emeralds and even diamonds pale towards your snow white body."

"Cocytus…"

"One. Who. Is. Mighter. Than. All. The. Guardians. And. The. Only. One. That. Deserves. The. Title. Of. Supreme. Overlord. Of. Nazarick."

 _ **[Message]**_

" _I guess that proves that they hold you above me in hierarchy."_ Romulus told his brother.

" _Damn it. Nonetheless, you are my brother despite being a little brat from time to time…"_

" _Oi!"_

" _I will make sure that only you won't be cast aside."_

" _...Thank you brother."_

" _That's what older brothers are for. To take care of their younger siblings."_

" _If that was true, wouldn't we swap positions now."_

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

"Aura…"

"A merciful leader with great foresight."

"Mare…"

"A-A very gentle person."

"Demiurge…"

"A wise leader who makes tough decisions and acts on them quickly. A many worthy of our loyalty."

"Sebas…"

"The one responsible for assembling all the Supreme Beings and the one who didn't abandon us."

"Albedo…"

"The man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our master. In addition to being the man I love most deeply."

Momonga stopped and turned to his still kneeling brother.

"Finally, Romulus…"

"You are my brother, the one being that I would die for, I would slay gods and cause Ragnarok itself to make sure that you were safe."

"...I see, I have heard and understood your opinions. Then, I shall hand the tasks that were once performed by my former comrades to you. Carry them out faithfully."

 _ **[Message]**_

" _Brother, go to the Nazarick Guild Master bedroom when you can. I need to give you something."_

" _Yes, brother."_

 _ **[Message Ended]**_

And with that, Momonga teleported away.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think. Was it bad, or good? I don't think it's great but this is slow start, like I said above, I will go into Romulus focused chapters.**


End file.
